Roses are Red
by Cosmean
Summary: Nicole has a hard day at work, so Richard decides to give his wife something that shows just how much she really means to him in order to make her smile. Takes place after The Advice.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TAWOG.**

* * *

Richard Watterson sat on the living room couch while flicking through the channels to find something for him to watch. Right now he was enjoying some alone time to himself while the kids were at school and his wife was at work.

Gumball had been invited over to his girlfriend Penny's house after school while Darwin and Anais just decided to go for a stroll together to talk about what was going on in their lives.

The chubby pink rabbit signed as he continued to channel surf in hopes of finding something enjoyable for him to see, so far he didn't have much luck and it was just making him rather hungry. His mouth watered at the thought of him eating a foot long sub.

Getting off the sofa he padded into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, since he couldn't keep a job he didn't have very much to do except for eating and watching television.

His wife Nicole was the hardworking parent of the household and with three kids, a lazy husband and a very stressful full time job she was very likely to lose her temper, which usually leads to trouble.

Returning to his comfortable spot Richard placed the sandwich on the table in front of him and picked up the remote and once again began to switch between channels.

From behind him the door swung open hitting the wall behind it making him jump from the vibration and nearly drop the remote control that was in his paw.

Peeking over the couch he seen who had just entered their home; his gorgeous wife Nicole Watterson.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" He began as he eyed the oldest blue cat with a smile on his chubby face.

Instead of answering her husband his wife just threw the door open to their bedroom and marched inside slamming the wooden door shut behind her.

Confused with the felines sudden reaction the rabbit quickly got off the couch he was on and darted over towards his bedroom door. Grabbing the handle he carefully pushed it open and poked his head inside to see what was going on.

Across from him he seen the love of his life at her workstation punching the letters on the keyboard onto the computer that sat in front of her.

Judging by the sudden movements she was making Richard could already tell something or someone had provoked her.

"Is everything okay, Nicole?"

Jerking her head around Nicole seen her husband was hiding behind the door with a look of worry on his face, not wanting to make eye contact with the goofy rabbit she turned back towards the monitor and picked up where she had left off.

"What is it, Richard?" She hissed.

Now fully stepping inside their bedroom Richard sat on the bed and eyed his wife. "I was just wondering if you were feeling okay. You didn't look too happy when you came in through the door just now, what's up?."

The young mother of three kept her eyes glued to the screen as she chatted with her husband who sat behind her. After a minute of silence she finally spoke again.

"Principle Brown called me during work hours and told me that the boys had caused trouble at school as usual." She muttered under her breath.

"What did they do?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think they did?!" Nicole snarled while swinging her desk chair towards the pink rabbit, a low growl rumbling in her throat.

Richard shrugged his large shoulders. "Uh, I don't know. That's why I asked you about it."

"They caused a lot of damage in the halls sending everyone who was in the building to the hospital!"

Mr. Watterson chuckled. "Yeah, that does sound like something the boys would do alright."

Mrs. Watterson pounded her fist onto the desk with anger causing her husband to jump again.

"It's not funny, Richard," she replied through gritted teeth. "I had to talk with him over the phone when I was suppose to be working my shift, and now I have to pay for all the damage they've caused which means I won't be able to put food on the table!"

Richard gasped as he listened to what Nicole had just said. Unfortunately she was the only responsible person of their family and was the one who was mainly in charge of the house since he couldn't work because it would put their whole world at risk like he had done when he delivered pizzas. She was right, this was no laughing matter.

"But you can still make us some money, right?" He asked weakly afraid of what the answer might be.

"Wrong, because of what happened at work I lost my temper destroying everything in my office and was terminated."

"Huh?" Richard asked with uncertainty.

"I was fired." His wife finished with a face palm.

"Gee, I'm sorry that happened to you, honey. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" Richard asked hopefully.

"No." Nicole answered coldly. "Now please leave so I can get some work done."

The rabbits ears drooped and he slowly got off the bed and trudged towards the door of their room.

Once he left he made his way back over towards the couch and sat down; his smile was now replaced by a frown. He didn't like to see his wife upset, he really didn't. If only there was someway he could help.

Then it hit him.

"I know, I should make my wife something special in order to cheer her up!." He grinned before heading upstairs into the boys room and grabbed a few pieces of paper off the desk along with a pencil and other craft supplies he needed.

Finding what he needed in order to make Nicole's day a little better he went back downstairs, sat on the sofa, and began working.

A few hours ticked by and Richard was finally done with what he wanted to make now all he had to do was wait for the right moment to give it to his sweet heart.

Slowly opening the door he looked inside to make sure that the cost was clear when it was he sneaked into the room again and stood just a few feet away from the desk. Taking a deep breath he then said:

"Nicole, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ears twitching at the sound of his voice the blue cat turned her attention back towards her husband who was standing in front of her.

"Alright, what is it?"

"I made you something that might make you feel better." He added handing a piece of folded paper to her.

Nicole sighed and took the paper from her husband and unfolded it: it was a card that was covered in glitter and little paper hearts.

 _Roses are red, violets are blue._

 _I'm sorry that you lost your job, Nicole._

 _I love you._

"D-do you like it?." The rabbit spoke nervously as his feline wife stared at the creation he made in silence.

"Like it, I love it. Thanks, honey." She responded throwing her arms around her one true love giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Great, because I spent hours on making it." He wheezed as his wife hugged him rather tightly. "So did you find yourself a new job?"

His wife shook her head releasing her husband from her grip. "Didn't need to; my boss called and offered me my old job back."

Richard smiled while giving her a kiss. "That's wonderful. I don't like seeing you upset."

"Neither do I. I'm sorry if I was too harsh on you." Nicole apologized as she kept her arms wrapped around her husband, nuzzling his face with a soft purr as Richard scratched underneath her chin.

"It's fine, so now that you're feeling better would you like to go somewhere together?" He asked waiting for her to respond. "Like to a romantic dinner?"

Nicole smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Actually, I'd like that very much."


End file.
